Bittersweet Love !
by 6in1
Summary: AU Ross and Rachel fic...Mark,break and chloe never happened...R and R are married for 2 years! Set around season 6 but M an C are married!


**Disclaimer : I dont own friends unforunately :(**

It was Ross and Rachel's second wedding anniversary. Rachel was getting ready for dinner with Ross. She was in the bathroom. Suddenly she felt as though the world was spinning and then she threw up.

This was the third time it was happening that day and it had been happening for a week now.

"Oh My God" she thought…"Could I be pregnant…What is Ross going to say if I was pregnant??"

"Relax Rachel" she thought to herself. "Ross will obviously be happy. You know how much he loves children. You have nothing to worry about"

"Rachel?? Where are you?? Are you ready yet??" called Ross.

"Coming"

She comes into the living room…

"Wait…Are you okay sweetheart?? You not even dressed yet..."

"Ya, am fine…Why you asking?"

"You look a bit dull…"

"Nothing…Long day at work" She goes to him and kisses him hard on his lips. He responds immediately and deepens the kiss.

"Rachel…Rachel…not now…"

"Cancel dinner plans…I'd rather we do this…we can order pizzas later"

"No one can say no to this offer"

He holds her around her waist and kisses her deep on her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck. He moves his mouth to her neck and kisses her softly from her neck and moves up to nuzzle her earlobe.

He then carries her to their bedroom. He drops her to the ground and continues to kiss her long and hard while one hand works to remove her T Shirt. She removes his tie and starts to work on his shirt buttons.

**Mature content from here**

Finally both of them are topless…her boobs pressing against his chest hard as they continue to kiss passionately. He throws her onto the bed and then falls on top of her. He starts kissing her…from her forehead, then her nose and then her lips and then down her neck. He stops and kisses her deep at the base of her neck, one her most erotic spots. He moves his lips to the valley between her breasts and places small butterfly kisses along the side of one breast. He encircled her nipple with his tongue and was teasing the other with his fingers. Her arms were on his back…moving up and down massaging him. He kept teasing her breasts continuously and he enjoyed doing it as he knew it made her go crazy and that she enjoyed it. She started moaning softly…

"What are you trying to do ??"

"Like that do you…" asked Ross…

"Wait and see what I do to you??" said Rachel

"Are you challenging me??...Fine…Lets see who loses in the teasing game…"

"Deal…Continue what you are doing"

He continues to work on her boobs till they were red and sensitive. He moved on continued to work on the rest of her body…pretty much wherever he had access to. He discarded her tracks quickly and then moved to her feet. He started kissing her from her toes and then moved up. He kissed the inside of her thighs. He slipped a finger into her G String. He heard a quick intake of breath from her.  
"You give up?" he asked, smiling wickedly.

"Hell no…I never lose…Go ahead"

"Sure madam"

He rips off her G string and then moves his face in to take in her scent…She had that special smell that was unique only to her.

He saw that she was already wet…He started using his fingers and his mouth and on all places except where she wanted him to put it in…

"Shit…he is going to win if he continues any further…But I cant take it anymore..." thinks Rachel.

"Damn it Ross …Finish up…"

He slips a finger in finally. It goes in easily. Then he adds a second. He removed both and then put his tongue in. He rolled it and swirled it around as though his whole life depended on it…He kept doing that and time was passing quickly…

Rachel was coming to a climax…She was bucking her hips up and down and moaning and breathing loudly…Finally she came…He put his mouth back in and began cleaning her up with his tongue…

"That was good…You have improved mister"  
"Hehehe…I aim to please"

"Someone seems a bit too excited. Go take a cold shower and come"

"Why??"

"Because you are so gonna lose to me…I wanna win fair and square"

During the time he was in the bathroom…She went to the kitchen and brought honey and powdered sugar…

There was a treat waiting for him when he came out of the shower...there was Rachel dressed in a black transparent nightgown that was cut so deep in the front that it barely contained her breasts and was so short that he was sure he could see her pubic area.

His eyes almost popped out when he saw her in that. That was the most outrageous thing she had worn in a very long time.

He could feel the blood flowing downwards to his genitals and he knew that she could see the lengthening and the straightening of his penis through the towel wrapped around his waist.

She came to him and kissed him hard on the mouth…

She held his hand and she walked him towards a chair. She then sat in him so that a very prominent part of him was felt against her. She kissed him all over his face and then she moved to his nipples while her hands were working on his cock. She was stroking it up and down. She kissed his chest completely and gave small love bites onto his nipples… "Ouch Rach…"

She trailed kisses all the way down to his groin. She then started to kiss the whole length of his shaft…Up and down and her teeth were teasing his foreskin…She suddenly got up and brought the honey bottle…She spread the whole thing on to his penis and added the powdered sugar on it…  
"Now am surely going to lose it…"thought Ross

She then circled him with her tongue and put him into her mouth completely.

She kept sucking and teasing and this went on for a long time.

She knew that he was going to come any moment now. His penis was throbbing and he was holding on to her hair and pulling at it…"Rach…Honey…You okay with me coming in your mouth??"

"Yeah"

Finally he came spilling all that he had been holding in into her mouth. Her mouth was not able to hold everything it started spilling out of her lips. He then moved to kiss her on the lips and licked away everything as they shared one of their most intimate kisses.

"Come…lets go shower again" said Ross.

After a combined shower, they were back in the bedroom…He removed her fluffy robe and threw his towel down and held her against him tightly.

They both moved to the bed and finally got onto what was pending since the time they started playing games. He kissed her lips softly and positioned himself at her entrance. He then thrust into her as her arms wound themselves around his neck and his arms were at her waist. The first thrust was deep and fast…Then he suddenly got up…

"What??"

"Condom…"

"Its okay"

"Really??" he asked as his face lit up.

"Yup…You ready for the next phase??"

"I have been waiting…Thank you Rach"

He then entered her again...this time slowly…first just half….then he pulled out completely…then again thrust deep in….Things began to get heated up…Rachel moved her hips up to meet his thrusts and every bang brought them pleasure…She was clutching his back very hard as the speed increased….Their sweaty bodies were totally wound around each other and it was difficult to say which limb was whose.

Their moans became louder and louder…He was banging her so hard that she was actually in a sitting position with her head hitting the headboard with each thrust...

Finally…their climax came…as always together…

He then kissed her again and put his arm around her…

"Happy anniversary Rachel"

"Let us exchange presents now" said Rachel.

She went to her closet and brought out 2 gift wrapped boxes and an envelope. He too brought the same.

Her first gift was a diamond necklace, the second was earrings to match the necklace along with a bracelet watch and the third plane tickets to Hawaii for a wee.

"Wow…" she said…"Thanks Ross…I love you…Open yours now…"

She had bought him a golf set and a collectors' edition watch…

"Don't tell me that u haven't also got tickets…There is no way I can get a break that long from college"

"Shut up and open it will you"

He slips open the envelope and finds a paper with a blue plus on it…he looks up at her and asks what…She jus smiles…Suddenly it strikes him and he grins…"Really???"

"Yup…I took a test just before you came home...Are you happy??"

He lifted her up and swung her round and round…This has to be the best anniversary ever…

"When did it happen?"

"I dunno….probably a month along…I'll fix up an appointment tomorrow"

"I shall also come with you…Love you rach…Thanks a lot…"

Then they proceed to make love again, this time more tender and passionate filled with all the love they had for one another as they celebrated their good news together.

The next morning Ross got up before Rachel and he saw Rachel curled up with an arm around his chest and a leg across his body resting her head in between his neck and shoulders with a blissful smile on her face. Just the sight of her naked wrapped around him made him get aroused. He kissed her forehead and waited for her to wake up.

"Hey you, good morning…last night was amazing"

"I know…good morning…"

"Boy…somebody is getting hard again…dint u have enough last night??" she asks.

He pulled her on top so that she was now lying on his chest completely with his groin pressed against hers and kissed her. After a while, she starts to take him in her inch by inch as she gave him the ride of his life. He was holding on to her waist and he lifted her up and down so that her body slid up and down his length. Their moves became harder and faster and she could see the defined muscles on his chest and arms work as they lifted her. Finally they climaxed…him first which triggered hers…and they fell as a sweaty heap on to the bed…He waited till their breathing became normal and then carried off to the bathroom. Where another hot and steamy session took place…first against the counter which was hard and quick and then another slow passionate one in the tub…

Back in the bedroom and fully dressed…

"Lets go Ross…appointment is at 10"

They leave their apartment and walk towards Ross's car…a BMW convertible…

At the doctor's clinic Rachel gets the first sign of jitters as she sees expectant mothers in varying sizes.

"Am I going to get that fat, Ross??"

"No…you will give birth to our child maintaining this figure" he said sarcastically.

"Idiot" she said and playfully punched him on his arms. He caught her hand immediately and pulled her into his arms as their lips met in a kiss. Just as things were getting heated up they heard a call…

""

They went into the doctor's office and Rachel gave the symptoms. The doctor then did some tests and confirmed her pregnancy.

After an ultrasound, he said that it was a 4 week foetous and asked her to return in a fortnight for a check up. He gave her some vitamin supplements as she was weak and asked her to take things easy.

"Let's drop by Monica's apartment and give them our new" said Ross.

"Sure…"

They drove down to Monica's apartment and found the whole gang there. Chandler and Joey were watching TV. Monica was cooking and Phoebe was entertaining her by playing the guitar.

"Hey guys…"

"Hey…how was the anniversary??"

"Did u celebrate enough???"

"Man Ross…Did something special last night?? Rach is practically glowing"

"I can see from your auras that you have some news for us"

"Yeah…we do"

"We are having a baby…we just found out…"

"Stupid…I wanted to tell…anyway I am 4 weeks along"

"Congrats you two"

"Huh…finally Ross gets his act right and found out which hole to stick it in eh??"

"Joey…" said Ross in an irritated tone.

"Joey…Ross always knows what to do and when. In fact last night he made me…" "Nooooo, I really don't wish to know how kinky my brother and sister in law are in bed…spare us the gory details"

"Hey…don't cut her off…this is the good part…" said Joey…

To Ross, "Dude, is that what you did and whispers into his ears…"

"Niiiiiice…am sure Chandler and Mon wont have the guts to do it…Mon does not even want to have sex in the balcony "

"Last night Ross and I did it in the bathroom on the counter, in the tub, against the bed on the ground, against a wall, on a chair, in the shower…boy, it was simply amazing especially when he…"

"Shut up Rachel…"

"Why is it that this kinkiness is there only with Ross??" wondered Chandler.

"I wish I were Rachel" Everyone looked at him in a weird manner…

"Did I just say that out loud??"

10 weeks later…Everything is going on fine with Ross and was 10 weeks pregnant and she was now working only part time with Ralph Lauren.  
They were just clearing up after dinner or more precisely Ross was clearing up and Rachel was resting as usual.  
Rachel had been feeling kind of uneasy right from evening but she did not tell Ross about it knowing he would worry too much.  
Her stomach cramps started to increase and she rushed to the bathroom.

"ROSSS" she screamed and then she passed out in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor.

Review please. What happens to Rachel!!!


End file.
